


Black Blood Stains My Sword

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Not Enough Shance [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lance has a sword, M/M, Shiro is a big brother to Keith, after season 5, clone!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: This is the first thing I've ever unloaded here, so I'm excited. Here it goes:Shiro is losing a battle with his Clone, Kuro. As Kuro is about to finish it with the final blow, Lance comes in with his broadsword, killing Kuro. Unfortunately, Keith walks in as Lance dose so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked this the day after season 5 came out on a livestream: Lance kills Kuro? 
> 
> And the Chat blew up. I still take credit.

"Your time in finished," Kuro hisses, fist slamming into Shiro's gut. Shiro struggles to stand, as he grips Kuro's wrist, staring into the eyes of his devil.

"I won't die so easily," Shiro grunts, gritting his teeth together.

A huff of laughter leaves the back of Kuro's throat. "The paladin's are clueless. The only one that might have a braincell of who I am, is the blue one. He still worships you, so maybe, I'll woo him," Kuro chuckles, smirking at the other man.

Shiro's eyes widen. "You can't!" He yells in fear.

Kuro hums," why not? He's a beautiful creature, and I have the same mind and memories as you. I'll just woo him into thinking I've only changed, but I'm still the same man. He'll never know, well, after your dead that is," he says as a twisted smile pulls on his lips.

Quickly, Shiro swung his left foot to Kuro's head. It smashes into his skull, but Kuro backs away, he kicks Shiro to the ground.

"I can't wait for you to die," Kuro grunts, snarling down at the real one of the two. "Don't worry, I'll keep the paladin's company once you, my shadow, is dead," he hums.

Slowly, Kuro pulls back his glowing fist, until a sudden shark gasp left the man. Blood spattered over Shiro's body in horror, seeing his clone being killed before his very eyes.

It's a red sword had passed through Kuro. "Keith?" Shiro ask in shock, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry I was late," Lance whispers. The broadsword begins to shake.

"L-lance!?" Shiro stutters.

The sword had pierced through Kuro's chest. The monster chokes on blood, spilling passed his lips. Blood dripped from Kuro's chin as his head slowly moves down to the blade.

Kuro drops to his knees as Lance pulls his broadsword out of his hero's clone. Well-I'll be dammed," he whispers, looking back at the boy, covered in blood. "My blue bird escaped his cadge," he he says as he smirks up at Lance. Slowly, His eyes close. Kuro falls to his side, dead.

Shivers run down Lance's spine, his breathing becomes uneasy as he looks over to Shiro.

As Shiro opens his mouth, another speaks.

"Lance," Keith whispers, eyes wide as he looks at who he thinks is Shiro's dead body; not noticing the real Shiro next to the dead one.

Neither Lance or Shiro heard him come in. Keith couldn't see the black paladin from behind the corpse.

"Keith," Lance stares back, in horror. "It-it's not want it looks like," Lance whispers, stepping back.

"You killed him?" He mutters, tears filling his eyes.

"N-no!" Lance objects. "I swear, it's-"

"You killed him!" He yells cutting off his friend as he stomps forward, seeing red. His sword took form, now running at Lance. Suddenly, Lance trips backwards, his head hitting the ground. "I'll kill you!" He yells, seeing red as he twists his body back, ready to thrust the sword into Lance.

"Keith!" Shiro yells, causing Keith to stop his sword above Lance's gut.

"Shiro?" He whisper, turning his back to the older man. "Shiro!" He yells, running back to the black paladin. Keith slid on his knees, them skimming the ground. "Shiro! Oh my god, Shiro!" He whales into Shiro's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Hesitantly, Shiro wraps his arms around the younger man. A sigh of relief leaves him as he looks back at Lance. The blue paladin's face held ture fear.

He felt bad. Lance had saved his life, and almost got killed for it.

Shame fluids over the black paladin as he turns his head away from the Lance and back to Keith.

"It's okay Keith. Lance saved me." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Lance kills his Kuro. 
> 
> Keith apologizes for almost killing his best friend out of rage and Shiro says some words to his knight in blue armour.

Lance sits on the edge of his bed, thumbs twittiling together. The image plays over and over in his mind, day after day. 

Pit was in the heat of the moment. The glowing eyes, how they saw right through his tanned flesh, the metal claw, how it cut into Shiro as they fought.

Anger filled the pit in his stomach, and like Keith, Lance saw red. 

Sometimes, he still sees it. That wicked smile, those gold eyes staring up at him. Chills runs up Lance's spine at the thought. 

But what terrified Lance most of all was himself. Even as his Hero, his friend was fighting his demon, his shadow, Lance slowly walked up from behind. Even with fear, he still walked calmly over to the over man, and drove his sword through his chest.

Once the blood touched his skin, Lance was dragged back into a cruel reality. 

His thoughts broke, hearing a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he answers as the door slips open. "Oh, Keith."

Awkwardly, Keith stood at Lance's door, looking down at the ground. Lance steps forward, off from the bed.

Slowly, Lance stride over to the red paladin. "Keith?" He asks, but with no response. Suddenly, Keith jumps forward, arms wrapped around Lance's waist. "W-wow, Keith. Attack hugging? Are you feeling well?" He asks, trying to joke.

"I'm sorry," Keith blurts out. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you," he apologizes once more, face digging into Lance's chest.

A forced laugh passes Lance's lips," don't worry about it. I'm sure we all tried to kill someone at least once, right?" Lance chokes out, ready to burst into tears.

Keith shakes his head, "no. I shouldn't have- I mean, I was so angry, and confused, and I-"

Without thinking, Lance wraps his arms around his friend, causing Keith to stop stuttering. "So was I," Lance sighs. "I was terrified," he slowly says, starting to shake. Keith clung to Lance, tears falling from his eyes. A soft chuckle leaves Lance," are you crying?" He asks.

"Shut up," Keith spits out, digging deeper into Lance's chest. "I can't lose Shiro. He's the closest thing I have to family!" He grit, trying to hold back the water in his eyes. "And you have no room to talk, your shacking," Keith pouts into Lance's shirt.

"Shut up. It's cold in here," Lance replies.

Keith pulls back, smiling up at the other boy, truly smiling. "And dusty," he chuckles.

Lance laughs along with him. "Yeah, and dusty."

 

*

 

Slowly, Shiro walks up to Lance. "Lance," He calls out gently as he reachs for the younger's shoulder.

Lance turns, stunned. "Shiro? Your out," he whispers, turning his body completely.

Shiro comes to a stop, just a few inches away from the blue paladin. "Yeah," says Shiro, smiling tenderly at Lance. "I just wanted to say, thank you," he says.

A spark of joy runs its way into Lance's heart. "Yeah, well, you would've done the same thing if it were you," Lance whispers, sheepishly smiling to himself.

"Yes but, I've killed in the ring for a year. You've never had to kill anyone before, and-"

"With your face," Lance cuts off.

A sigh leaves the back of the older man's throat. "Yeah," he agrees. His dark eyes travel over Lance's body, trembling. Sadly, he smiles, gently slipping his hand into Lance's. 

Shocked, Lance looks up. Tans cheeks flushing red.

"Common, Maybe Hunk can make us some milkshakes," he hums. Dumbly, Lance nods.

Their foot steps echo off the walls as Shiro slowly pulls Lance to the kitchen.

As the two get closer to the kitchen, an idea pops into Shiro's mind. "Hey, Lance?" He asks in a hushed tone, stopping in his tracks.

"Hm?" Lance hums, looking up at Shiro. A blush spreads across Lance's cheeks as the older paladin's dark eyes roam his body. "Shiro?" Lance's voice barely came out as the black paladin leans forward, cold eyes shutting.

Gently, his lips brush over the tan boy's lips. Their lips lock for a moment, before Shiro's eyes open once more. Pulling away, Shiro smiles. "You're my hero."

 


End file.
